


Out of Options

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Other, Post-Canon, Punching, Small fight, anders on the run, anders with cat, just anders, post-Chantry, sassy mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: Anders runs out of everything, food, lyrium, mana, and his staff is broken in two, so what will he do when two templars manage to corner him?





	Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of an idea stolen from [this lovely tumblr post](http://jaegeraddicted-elf.tumblr.com/post/161706022348/crispymouse-feministsupernatural-imagine)~
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It's been three months now and Anders never expected the kitten he rescued as he left Darktown would still be trailing behind him. It was a scrawny little thing that he couldn't leave to the ruffians in the street, plopped him into his robes to keep warm, and ran. He knew he had to, after what happened but at least the kitten helped him focus on something else other than his overwhelming guilt. 

 

His fist night he healed it and kept it warm by the fire he created, fed it some of his own rations and found the little floof to be a boy. Smiling down at the grunge covered thing, he washed it off to find a gray tabby, who was more than happy to snuggle up between his crossed legs to sleep, warm and content.

 

Now, the both of them were empty. They ran out of rations last week, and had been barely scraping by on small animals they happened to rustle up and anything edible of the plant variety. He named the cat recently, as he expected it to leave once he realized Anders didn't have any more food, but to his surprise and delight, Baron Von Whiskers stayed. 

 

However, Anders was hungry, thirsty, and leaning more towards taking the risk of going into the small town in the distance to steal some actual food now that he's all but run out of mana as well. 

 

Hunger won out. 

 

The pair spent the night in a rocky outcrop overlooking the town, and then at midday, when it would be busiest (he figured he wouldn't be expected to be out in broad daylight) so he could slip in and out unnoticed. 

 

His stomach dropped when he heard the unmistakable shout of a Templar, "Stop-!" 

 

"Shit..." he cusses, under his breath, hoping it's for someone else by a sheer stroke of luck-

 

"You!" He feels a hand on his shoulder and his heart leaps in his throat-

 

"Whatever gave you the impression that I'm a-"

 

"Thief-" the Templar starts to finish, but then Anders realizes the biggest mistake was turning around because he was getting away with it, "You're that apostate! Anders!"

 

"Ah yes, great guess, now if you'll excuse me-" Anders mutters quickly, hitching his satchel higher on his shoulder with one hand and smacking the templar's hand away with the other. Without a glance backwards, he's taking off running, small mews of protest emanating from his chest from being jostled. 

 

"Sorry-" Anders murmurs breathlessly to the kitten, holding him steady with a hand on him while the other pulls out his staff. However, he's not paying attention to where he's running, and with a sickening crack and pain radiating up his arm, his stomach drops even more. When he brings his staff in front of him, he finds it broken in half, splinters of wood holding it together.

 

"Maker save me..." he whispers, starting to cut off to try and lose them in the trees, only to run straight into a set of armour. Instinct takes over and he throws his palm up to the templar's chest, the last of his mana needed to blow the Templar back a couple feet. Unfortunately for him? It sends him stumbling back as well.

 

"Looks like you've got no choice now." The Templar who first spotted him hisses with a wide grin as he jogs up, standing several feet away, "Defenseless without a staff, hungry, and utterly desperate." He goads, "Go on, do it. Everyone else does, it won't change a damned thing. Either you die a demon or die on the executioner's block for your crimes, there's no escape."

 

"Ah well, lovely to see you all too." Anders mutters with a nervous laugh, getting to his feet and brushing himself off, "If you're looking for blood magic however, I would never stoop so low." 

 

"And yet you harbor a demon!" The female Templar he knocked back screeches in laughter, "How can you possibly be any more hypocritical?!"

 

"You just love seeing wrong everywhere but in yourselves-" Anders tries, increasingly aware that both Templars were creeping up closer to him, "Why can you see that _you're_ the ones pushing these mages to make deals with demons to escape your cruelty-" 

 

"Shut it mage!" The man yells, only two feet away now, "Just do it- stop prolonging this-"

 

"I'm warning you- stay back!" Anders tries, desperate.

 

"Oh I'll enjoy killing you." The man grins widely, and Anders swears he sees his eyes flash red. He's only a foot away now and just as he's about to lunge, Anders reacts.

 

Another loud crack splits the air and Anders can only stare down at his own trembling fist held out before him, the man he just socked in the eye sprawled on the ground, clutching at his face. 

 

"You just punched me!" The guy groans, and Anders can't help but bursts into a fit of nervous giggling at the incredulous tone of his voice, "You... you _punched_ me!!" 

 

The female had stopped short for a moment in shock, before lunging forward to grab Anders. Yelping in shock, Anders quickly turns to bring up a knee, then sends out another punch, sending the woman to the floor. He's blinking down at her when he feels his foot get grabbed, and once again he reacts, kicking out to crack the other guy's nose and send him back again. 

 

He takes a moment for him to realize, but a small mewl from Whiskers brings him back from reality. Blinking, Anders stumbles, and then goes back to running, bobbing and weaving through the trees. The more he ran, the more he felt better, eventually laughing hysterically until he could only be bent over, clutching at his stomach.

 

"Hawke is _so_ going to love this story-" he chuckles loudly, pulling Whiskers out and nuzzling his nose to his, "I'm the best escape artist _ever_." 


End file.
